Firmamento
by Jessy-MR
Summary: Fundar uma escola de Magia era simplesmente a idéia mais insensata que algum bruxo poderia ter. Mas e se quatro grandes bruxos tivessem a mesma idéia insensata. O que era loucura fez história.
1. Dois Bruxos

Normal 0 21 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Prólogo**

**Nossa história é sobre quatro bruxos muito famosos e poderosos. Porém, para narrar uma história não se pode começar do seu auge. Você pode começar pelo fim. Algumas vezes até pelo meio. Mas o ideal é que se comece pelo começo. E no começo dessa história nossos bruxos não eram nem um pouco famosos. E não eram muito poderosos. Tinham potencial é claro. Mas potencial não significa nada. No inicio de nossa história Salazar Slytherin era apenas um bruxo por volta de seus vinte anos que estava no que diziam ser uma busca perdida. Rowena Ravenclaw estava presa em uma sociedade que a desagradava. Helga Hufflepuff não via sentido na vida e Godric Gryffindor era um jovem impertinente. Começos são assim mesmo. Meio confusos. Só fazem sentido depois que já se passou tempo o suficiente para serem chamados de começo. Enquanto ainda são chamados de presente às coisas parecem sempre fora de lugar. Pois bem. É exatamente com as coisas ligeiramente fora de lugar que nossa história começa. Em uma floresta ao sul da ilha conhecida como Inglaterra.**

Salazar andava pela floresta úmida e silenciosa. A varinha em punho, pronto para agir quando fosse necessário. Pulou uma raiz particularmente alta e continuou caminhando. Seus passos eram silenciosos, ele quase parecia deslizar sobre as folhas mortas que cobriam o chão da floresta. No alto, as copas das árvores começavam a desfolhar. O outono chegara cedo aquele ano. Ainda estavam no meio de setembro e a luz do sol poente já conseguia atingir boa parte da trilha que ele seguia. O frio também parecia anormalmente forte para aquela época, e os animais começavam a se esconder em sua toca mais cedo que o de costume, o que era a explicação para a impaciência de Salazar. Ele simplesmente odiava caçar. Odiava mais ainda quando nenhum um simples inseto aparecia para ser comido. Não que ele estivesse com TANTA fome assim. Praguejou baixinho quando pisou em galho seco fazendo um sonoro "crack" e o que ele supunha ser um coelho correu assustado para longe de seu alcance.

Nesse ponto da história devemos parar a nossa narrativa e avançar alguns metros mais para dentro da floresta onde um outro homem também tinha a varinha em punho pronto para agir a qualquer instante. Mas dessa vez ele era a caça.

Godric olhava ligeiramente apavorado para o enorme dragão que o encarava. Tinha certeza que aquele era o seu fim. Ele tentou se lembrar do motivo que o trouxera até ali e concluiu que, pelo menos, morreria por uma causa nobre. O Dragão abriu as asas e investiu novamente contra o seu alvo. Godric teve uma fração de segundos antes de conseguir rolar para o lado. Da próxima vez, pensou, vou escolher um macho. Menos irritadiços. Concluiu ele quando seus olhos recaíram sobre o ninho de ovos que estava atrás da pata traseira do animal. Ele apontou a varinha para a criatura, mas tudo o que saiu foram inúteis fagulhas vermelhas. Ele ainda teve tempo de praguejar contra o objeto enquanto o dragão se preparava para investir contra ele novamente. Ele respirou fundo se levantou e correu. Pelo canto do olho viu o enorme monstro abrir suas asas e levantar vôo deixando escapar um rugido alto que, Godric teve certeza, poderia ser ouvidos a kilômetros de distância. Ele virou a cabeça para trás para ver o quão perto a morte estava e nesse exato segundo tropeçou em uma pedra caindo estrondosamente no chão e a varinha saltou de sua mão. O ar fugiu de seus pulmões e a dor em seu pé lhe informou que ele não conseguiria mais correr. Ele virou de frente pronto para encarar a morte.

Paremos novamente e voltemos para aquela parte da floresta em que o maior apuro em que um homem estava era não conseguir achar a caça do dia.

Salazar ouviu o rugido de uma coisa que, ele tinha certeza, não possuía menos de dois dias de suprimento de carne. Ele sorriu e disparou na direção do rugido. Correu tão rápido quanto as suas longas pernas permitiam e a energia de seus dezenove anos proporcionavam. Se alguém passasse por ali diria que ele parecia um borrão se movimentando, mas é claro, não havia ninguém além dele próprio naquele floresta. Ninguém era suficientemente estúpido para ir tão fundo. Ele parou de chofre quando a floresta se abriu em uma pequena clareira e a visão da cena que se desenrolava ali tomou conta de seus olhos e de seu cérebro. Um dragão. Um enorme dragão, o maior que ele já vira, voava diretamente para o que ele supunha ser uma pessoa. Seus músculos agiram antes que seu cérebro se desse conta do que estava fazendo. Ele girou nos calcanhares e logo em seguida estava parado ao lado do homem caído. Este pareceu absurdamente surpreso ao olhar para Salazar. De fato parecia ter esquecido completamente que um dragão furioso estava a menos de um segundo de mata-lo. Salazar ignorou a face questionadora e agarrou o pulso do outro homem girando novamente. Sentiu a desconfortável sensação de compressão em seu peito e percebeu que se companheiro tentava se livrar de sua mão. Ele intensificou o aperto e respirou aliviado quando se viu parado na orla da floresta em que estiver anteriormente. O homem ao seu lado se desvencilhou de sua mão agora e olhava para ele com franca curiosidade. Salazar deu alguns passos para trás para observar seu companheiro de viagem sentado no chão agarrando o tornozelo. Não era um homem, como ele pensava, pelo menos não ainda. O rapaz parecia não chegar aos quinze anos, embora fosse inegável que sustentasse certa altivez no olhar que remeteu a Salazar e que lembrava aos nobres das cortes mais antigas. E definitivamente estava bem vestido. Muito melhor que ele próprio, cujas roupas estavam rasgadas em vários pontos e a barra da capa desfiada. As roupas do garoto, como Salazar se via compelido à chamá-lo, eram novas e estavam sujas, ele tinha certeza, simplesmente porque o dono havia se metido numa briga contra um dragão. Não era nem de longe o tipo de sujeira que impregnava suas próprias calças e camisas, o tipo de sujeira que alguém acumula após passar meses em uma estrada e pernoitando por estalagens duvidosas. Fosse como fosse, pensou Salazar, o garoto continuava a encara-lo abertamente e ele resolveu retribuir o olhar. Olhou naqueles olhos castanhos e sentiu como se pudesse ver a alma do jovem. Eram os tipos de olhos onde não havia mentiras. E, Salazar se sentiu incomodado ao constatar, eram olhos muito mais velhos do que o corpo que habitava. Como se ele tivesse vivido duas vezes cada ano que aparentava. Longos segundos se passaram até que um dos dois falasse.

Quem é você? – Perguntou o jovem

Salazar olhou para ele calmamente. A inflexão na voz deixava claro que ele não aceitaria nenhuma meia desculpa. Ótimo, pensou o bruxo, saíra para uma simples caça e agora se via as voltas com o que ele achava ser um trouxa que vira demais. Se ao menos conhecesse aquele maldito feitiço que apagava a memória...

Ainda estou esperando a resposta – veio a voz a sua frente.

Era grossa mesmo para um homem completamente adulto e trazia consigo o tom de alguém acostumado a dar ordens. Salazar suspirou. Bem, casos de magia aconteciam diante de olhos dos trouxas com uma certa freqüência. Ninguém iria culpa-lo por isso. O garoto teria que se acostumar a passar o resto da vida imaginando o que lhe acontecera. Mas, ainda assim, pensou devia uma resposta ao rapaz. Talvez se fosse simpático o suficiente ele se detivesse a contar mais os fatos do que quem fizera os fatos acontecerem. Com um pouco de sorte ficaria falando do maldito dragão, ao invés do estranho que o ajudara.

Sou aquele que salvou a sua vida – respondeu Salazar. Dar nomes não era sensato naquela ocasião. Não estava muito disposto a sair da pequena cidade, a única por perto, naquele instante. Havia algumas plantas que ainda precisavam ser colhidas e ainda não estavam na lua certa

Isso – retrucou o rapaz – eu já consegui adivinhar sozinho. Sou jovem, mas não tão obtuso. – e um sorriso maroto brincou em seus lábios.

Salazar revirou os olhos e suspirou impaciente. O Garoto parecia ser mais irritante do que aparentava. E ele não tinha em alta cota alguém que estivera prestes a ser morto por um dragão. Ele olhou curioso para o jovem e se perguntou como, pelas barbas de Merlim O Garoto havia parado naquela situação. Antes, porém que pudesse expressar sua curiosidade em voz alta ele recomeçara a falar.

Quero saber seu nome – falou ele naquele tom de voz que pedia para ser obedecido– e como fez aquilo.

Que tal ficar feliz por estar vivo e me agradecer? – sugeriu Salazar

Estou feliz por estar vivo – declarou o garoto – e peço desculpas por não ter agradecido antes. Obrigado por salvar a minha vida – ele o olhou de cima abaixo por um instante.

Os dois se encararam durante mais alguns segundos. Então Salazar deu as costas ao jovem e começou a seguir na direção da pequena cidade onde estava hospedado. O ato pareceu confundir o garoto por alguns instantes antes que ele retomasse o controle de suas ações.

Espere – gritou e levantou mancando tentando alcançar os passos de Salazar. Salazar suspirou fundo. Esquecera que o infeliz tinha entrado numa briga contra um dragão e ALÈM DE TUDO conseguira torcer o pé. Ele parou e voltou para ajudar o garoto. Talvez se fosse gentil o suficiente podia pedir para ele não mencionar o ocorrido na aldeia – não ligo se não disser seu nome. Mas não é um pecado tão grande me explicar como fez aquilo. – encarou Salazar por alguns segundos e pareceu se lembrar de algo – e obrigado – acrescentou indicando o apoio de Salazar

Aquilo – suspirou Salazar exasperado. Percebera que o garoto era teimoso. Ele sabia, Salazar simplesmente atraia para perto de si o tipo mais inconveniente de pessoas. E o jovem insistente era a prova disso. Sabia que teria de lhe dar alguma explicação no segundo em que o encarara. Mas sempre há esperança. – Aquilo era magia. E agora cesse as perguntas ou usarei outras magias.

Eu sei que aquilo era magia – respondeu o outro – já lhe disse que não sou tão obstuso. Quero saber que mágica era, nunca a vi antes.

A informação pareceu deixar Salazar desconcertado por alguns instantes. O garoto sabia o que era magia. E mais, falava como se conhecesse outras mágicas. Demorou alguns segundos antes que Salazar pudesse se recompor. A idéia de que o garoto pudesse ser um bruxo lhe pareceu ridícula demais para dar continuidade.

Se sabia o que era – respondeu seco – por que pergunta?

O jovem o encarou e o mediu de cima a baixo novamente. Como se procurasse por alguma resposta que não conseguia encontrar em seus olhos. Então seu olhar se demorou na varinha que Salazar ainda segurava. Novamente seus lábios se torceram naquele sorriso maroto.

Sou Godric Griffyndor, filho de Aaron Griffyndor – e continuou estendendo a mão – também sou bruxo.

Salazar se surpreendeu com a revelação dita assim tão abruptamente. Mas logo em seguida a lógica tomou seu lugar. O jovem estava blefando. Provavelmente era apenas um trouxa bem informado, ele topara com alguns deles durante a sua viagem. Alguns ávidos por querer aprender magia. Ele olhou para o garoto que continuava a sorrir confiante a sua frente. Esse novo sorriso irritou Salazar. Mas havia um jeito fácil de acabar com as dúvidas... se ele fosse mesmo um bruxo, então poderia realizar mágicas.

Prove – ordenou e o sorriso confiante de Godric se transformou na mais pura expressão de surpresa. Certamente Salazar o desmascarara. Ele não devia esperar ter que provar os poderes que provavelmente não possuía.

Não posso - respondeu o Garoto sério. E foi a vez de Salazar se surpreender com o tom de Godric. Era seguro e não havia uma única nota de medo ou oscilação em sua voz.– minha varinha ficou naquela clareira.

Salazar não soube explicar exatamente por que agira daquele jeito. Talvez ele realmente quisesse acreditar no garoto o fato é que estendeu a sua mão e lhe passou a varinha que ele ainda empunhava.

Godric a olhou por alguns segundos e Salazar constatou que ele sabia empunhar uma varinha. Por alguns segundos ficou preocupado que o jovem o atacasse. Tinha sido imprudente dar armas a alguém que ele nem conhecia. Mas de certa forma não conseguia pensar mal do garoto. Salazar constatou que ele era um daqueles em que você confiava instintivamente. Só esperava que seus instintos não estivessem errados. Então antes que ele esperasse o garoto ergueu a varinha e bradou:

Accio Varinha!

Alguns segundos se passaram antes que Salazar pudesse ouvir o ar sendo cortado por alguma coisa que vinha na direção dos dois. O Jovem ergueu o braço livre e aparou um graveto torto de onde pareciam escapar vários fiapos de pelos muito brancos. O graveto parecia remendado em vários lugares e em um determinado ponto Salazar teve certeza que estava preso por pura persistência do dono. Godric suspirou antes de devolver a varinha de volta ao seu dono e Salazar não podia culpa-lo por preferir a sua varinha a aquele graveto e ficou imaginando exatamente como ele chegara a estar encurralado numa floresta, enfrentando um dragão com uma varinha que ele tinha certeza era completamente inútil.

Então – continuou o garoto e Salazar viu que ele desviava os olhos de seu graveto e encarava a estrada a frente como se nada mais fosse importante – vai me dizer seu nome e como fez aquilo ou serei obrigado a obter a resposta a força? - Perguntou e novamente aquele sorriso que Salazar decretara não gostar brincou em sua face. Ele agora brincava com o graveto nos dedos e Salazar concluiiu que omáximo que aquela varinha poderia lhe fazer era acertar seu olho por engano. Godric pareceu perceber que Salazar olhava para a sua varinha e seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais.

Salazar Slytherin – respondeu e debateu por alguns segundos se valia a pena ensinar ao jovem bruxo o seu feitiço. Por fim decidiu-se – Me conte sua história e eu lhe conto o meu feitiço.

**Mais um momento de pausa em nossa história. Mas dessa vez vamos apenas mudar o nosso ângulo, para entender o que se passava naquele momento que se tornaria histórico na cabeça do jovem Godric.**

Godric tinha certeza de que iria morrer. O dragão estava perto demais para que ele tentasse fugir e parecia que ele havia acabado de torcer o pé. Quando começava a se despedir da vida, um homem alto surgiu ao seu lado. A confusão perspassou o rosto de Godric e por uma fração de segundo ele delirou ser era a morte vindo busca-lo. O homem agarrou o seu pulso e girou em seus calcanhares. Antes que Godric pudesse se perguntar o por que de ato tão idiota ele sentiu seu corpo sendo comprimido e o ar ser expulso de seus pulmões uma segunda vez aquela noite. Tentou se livrar do aperto do homem, mas este simplesmente o apertou com mais força. Quando teve certeza de que iria morrer – novamente – o ar voltou aos seus pulmões e o homem o soltou. Ele se viu parado na orla da floresta em que estiveram, na beira da estradinha de terra que seguia para a única cidade em muitas milhas de distância. Ele observou o homem atentamente. Era alto, cabelos negros e olhos verdes como esmeraldas. Suas roupas estavam puídas, como se ele estivesse na estrada mais tempo do que o normal. Ele encarou os olhos do estranho e constatou que ele não conseguiria dizer se falavam ou não a verdade. Insondáveis. O próprio dono de tal par de olhos parecia insondável e emanava uma aura de poder e respeito que Godric tinha certeza não deveria ser ignorada. Por fim a curiosidade o venceu.

Quem é você? – Perguntou esperando descobrir algo sobre o estranho.

Os segundos se arrastaram e a resposta não veio. Paciência nunca fora o forte de Godric e ela estava sendo testada demais nas últimas semanas. O estranho continuou a olha-lo calmamente e Godric decidiu que odiava esse novo olhar. Parecia que estava sendo julgado.

Ainda estou esperando a resposta.

A frase impertinente saiu antes que pudesse controla-la. Não fora a sua intenção. Já havia se metido em apuros maiores por muito menos. Ele olhou de relance para a varinha que o bruxo carregava e se perguntou se ele conseguiria escapar caso fosse atacado. Pareceu-lhe que sua sorte não ia ser tão generosa assim. Ainda mais se levasse em conta que se encontrava desarmado e com o tornozelo torcido. Mas o homem não fez menção de levantar a varinha. Ao invés disso pareceu considerar responder.

Sou aquele que salvou a sua vida – respondeu o homem. A voz era áspera e lhe lembrava um silvo de cobra. Godric teve certeza que ele conseguiria muitas coisas apenas usando aquele tom de voz. E divagou por um momento se ele era algum tipo de chantageador.

Isso – retrucou o Godric – eu já consegui adivinhar sozinho. Sou jovem, mas não tão obtuso. – ele sorriu ao repetir essas palavras. Havia muito tempo que as escutara e lhe traziam boas lembranças.

Ele viu o homem revirar os olhos, impaciente. Não parecia ser do tipo que gostava de brincadeiras. E Godric concluiu que para alguém tão jovem – não acreditava que ele tivesse mais que vinte um anos – ele devia ser meio ranzinza.

Quero saber seu nome – Continuou Godric sem realmente se importar com o fato de que o homem era possivelmente perigoso e ainda tinha uma varinha na mão enquanto ele estava sentado ao lado de uma estrada de barro e sem nenhuma defesa. Nem seus próprios pés – e como fez aquilo.

Que tal ficar feliz por estar vivo e me agradecer? – sugeriu o homem como se essa fosse a melhor idéia do mundo. E pelo seu tom de voz, Godric achou que ele estava acostumado a ter as melhores idéias do mundo e a vê-las serem aceitas.

Estou feliz por estar vivo – declarou ele. É claro que estava. E, em sua ânsia por saber quem era o estranho acabara se esquecendo das boas maneiras. Bem, se o estranho tivesse se apresentado talvez ele tivesse se lembrado de sua educação. – e peço desculpas por não ter agradecido antes. Obrigado por salvar a minha vida.

Ele deu uma segunda avaliada no homem e decidindo que este não iria ataca-lo – já tivera bastante tempo para isso e não o fizera – resolveu continuar com o interrogatório. Mas antes que pudesse abrir a boca para falar o estranho já lhe dera as costas e rumava em direção a aldeia que ficava no fim da estrada. Godric olhou para ele estupefato por alguns segundos antes de decidir que simplesmente não iria ficar parado ali. Custou todas as suas forças se por de pé e ir atrás do homem que andava muito mais rápido que ele. Não apenas por estar em melhores condições, mas também porque suas pernas eram compridas o suficiente e Godric teve certeza que não ganharia dele em uma corrida.

Espere – gritou e se surpreendeu ao ver o homem estancar e voltar para ajuda-lo – não ligo se não disser seu nome. Mas não é um pecado tão grande me explicar como fez aquilo. – continuou. Estava morrendo de curiosidade para saber como ele simplesmente aparecera ao seu lado e como depois os dois apareceram na orla da floresta. – e obrigado – acrescentou rapidamente. O homem pareceu aprovar essa nova demonstração de educação. Embora ele mesmo não estivesse sendo lá muito educado.

Aquilo – suspirou o homem ligeiramente impaciente – Aquilo era magia. E agora cesse as perguntas ou usarei outras magias.

Eu sei que aquilo era magia – respondeu Godric impaciente. Será que o homem só iria lhe dar resposta obvias? – já lhe disse que não sou tão obstuso. Quero saber que mágica era, nunca a vi antes.

Sua ultima frase calou o bruxo por alguns instantes. E Godric perguntou-se se ele resolvera deixa-lo ali na estrada para se cuidar por conta própria. Mas a resposta veio mais cedo do que o esperado e naquela mesma voz áspera e silvada que ele usou no inicio.

Se sabia o que era por que pergunta?

Godric não entendeu o porque de tanta animosidade. Afinal não lhe custava nada dizer qual era o maldito feitiço que ele usara para tirar os dois da floresta. Ele estudou o homem novamente tentado ver através de seus olhos até que finalmente seu olhar recaiu na varinha que ele ainda segurava. A compreensão iluminou sua mente e ele sorriu divertido. O homem provavelmente achava que ele era um trouxa que vira demais. Bem, pensou Godric, era isso que se ganhava por não se apresentar. Se o estranho já tivesse dito seu nome ele, Godric, já teria se apresentado o mal- entendido nem teria existido.

Sou Godric Griffyndor, filho de Aaron Griffyndor. Também sou bruxo.

Ele viu divertido o rosto insondável de seu acompanhante se transformar na mais nítida expressão de surpresa e logo em seguida descrença.

Prove – ordenou e Godric se surpreendeu com tanta autoridade. Certamente ele não esperava que a voz do homem pudesse soar tão autoritária. Não era uma simples ordem. Ele abandonara o tom anterior e até o silvado em sua voz pareceu se intensificar.

Não posso - respondeu Godric sério tentando manter a voz no tom mais adulto que conseguia – minha varinha ficou naquela clareira.

A mão do homem tremeu por alguns segundos e então hesitante ele lhe passou a sua própria varinha. Godric se surpreendeu mais com esse gesto do que com qualquer coisa que tivesse acontecido naquela noite ao lado daquele estranho. Ele agarrou a varinha e a estudou durante alguns segundos. A questão era simples. Podia azarar o homem ao seu lado e ficar com a sua varinha, visto que a sua – e ele ainda tinha a audácia de chamar aquilo de varinha e um sorriso descrente cruzou seus lábios.- era completamente inútil. Ou podia simplesmente convocar o pedaço de madeira que agora estava caído na clareira. Ele respirou fundo. Não jogava tão sujo. O homem salvara a sua vida. Apenas se perguntou se o dragão não teria transformado o graveto em migalhas. Esperava que não. Era a única coisa que tinha e varinhas não eram tão fáceis assim de se arranjar.

Accio varinha!

Ele esperou durante alguns tortuosos segundos até finalmente ouvi-la rasgando o ar da noite. Ele estendeu a mão e a apanhou. Suspirou resignado ao devolver a outra varinha ao estranho e ao olhar a sua própria. Maldito graveto pensou.

Então – continuou ele desviando os olhos da desagradável visão que era a sua varinha – vai me dizer seu nome e como fez aquilo ou serei obrigado a obter a resposta a força? Perguntou rindo e girando a varinha entre os dedos divertido. Por uma fração de segundos ele se permitiu imaginar qual seria o máximo de dor que sua pseudo-varinha seria capaz de infligir e concluiu que não seria exatamente uma dor provocada por feitiços. Seu sorriso se alargou com a brincadeira.

Salazar Slytherin – respondeu o outro e seu tom era de que não se sentia nem um pouco intimidado pela ameaça visivelmente infundada de Godric – Me conte sua história e eu lhe conto o meu feitiço.

Godric pareceu avaliar a situação por alguns segundos e então decidiu que não tinha realmente nada a perder. Além do mais ele não precisava contar TODA a sua história. Tinha certeza que um resumo bem trabalhado era mais do que suficiente para suprir a curiosidade de Salazar.

**E então foi assim que Godric Gryffindor conheceu Salazar Slytherin. A história resumida de Godric, para aqueles cuja curiosidade são tão grandes como a de Salazar, é que o jovem bruxo estava em uma recém começada viagem. Há apenas dois dias na estrada. E que perdera sua varinha em uma batalha. Por isso se vira obrigado a improvisar, com alguns galhos e pelos de unicórnio. Obviamente, sua tentativa fracassou, mas como explicara a Salazar, ele estivera desesperado. O porque perdera sua antiga varinha e por que estava na estrada, quando era visível que tinha uma casa confortável em algum lugar não muito longe dali, é uma história que por enquanto, nem vocês nem Salazar saberão. E antes que me perguntem, também ainda não é hora de divulgar o porque Salazar estava na estrada. Essas histórias, como toda boa história, será contada quando assim for a hora. Por enquanto, tudo o que sabemos é que os dois bruxos voltaram para a cidade, onde Godric se hospedou na mesma estalagem que Salazar estava e é onde nós os deixaremos por hoje, ansiosos pelo desenrolar dos fatos.**

__________________________________

Hey pessoal!!!! Espero que tenham gostado da fic!!!!

Comentem! bjs


	2. Aliança

Sei que vocês devem estar ansiosos para conhecer a outra dupla que fará parte dessa história, mas primeiro, precisamos saber o que acontece com Salazar e Godric, pois só assim poderemos entender tudo o que nossos quatro jovens bruxos vão viver. Por isso, me acompanhem pelas primeiras horas dessa grande parceria. Nossa história recomeça algumas horas depois de que Salazar e Godric se conheceram. Os dois seguiram pela pequena estrada de terra onde haviam trocado suas primeiras palavras e agora se encontravam numa pequena estalagem de uma cidade trouxa.

Salazar abriu a porta da estalagem. O lugar estava, como de costume, superlotado. Homens cheirando a cerveja dormiam em cima do balcão, mulheres de reputação duvidosa andavam de um lado ao outro do salão. O cheiro de vinho e madeira apodrecendo invadiu suas narinas. Jovens se espremiam numa mesa fazendo apostas. Pelo menos naquela noite parecia não ter havido nenhuma briga. Ainda, completou. Salazar deu alguns passos para dentro do local e imediatamente uma mulher loira, com as faces rosadas pelo vinho se adiantou.

Salazar! – exclamou e abriu um enorme sorriso. Os braços estendidos em sua direção. Salazar suspirou resignado. Não estava no melhor dos humores para Lewena naquela noite. – a que devo a honra de sua visita?

Estou hospedado aqui, Lewena, como você bem sabe – respondeu contrariado. Há semanas que ela vinha ali toda noite, somente para vê-lo e, Salazar sabia, não era com a intenção de checar se ele continuava vivo.

Certamente que está. – continuou e então seus olhos finalmente recaíram sobre Godric.

Ela o analisou por mais tempo do que era realmente necessário. Parando demoradamente em pontos estratégicos de sua anatomia. Salazar viu o garoto adquirir o mesmo tom de vermelho da capa que vestia. Riu calmamente. Parecia que finalmente ele ia ter um pouco de diversão aquela noite. Talvez tivesse valido a pena salva-lo.

E o seu jovem acompanhante? Não vai me apresenta-lo, Salazar? Onde está o seu cavalheirismo?

Guardado no fundo de algum baú – respondeu Salazar prontamente – Godric Griffyndor. – terminou indicando o garoto.

Ele viu Godric se adiantar ainda mancando e beijar a mão de Lewena, fazendo uma pequena mesura. Ela pareceu se deliciar mais com aquele gesto do que com qualquer outra palavra que algum dia Salazar lhe proferira. Não que ele fosse a mais gentil das criaturas. Mas Lewena tinha sido útil em mais de uma ocasião. E ele sabia ser grato quando podia ganhar algo em troca.

Viu Salazar? – perguntou Lewena com aquela voz forçadamente doce – Como um verdadeiro cavalheiro deve se comportar? – ela deu um passo a frente ficando mais próxima de Godric do que era socialmente aceitável e começou a passar a mão pelos cabelos dele e logo depois por seu peito.

Salazar viu a expressão de desespero do garoto. Ele arregalou os olhos castanhos e o encarou como se implorasse por ajuda. Parecia que aquela não era uma situação com a qual ele soubesse lidar. Salazar voltou a rir calmamente. Um pensamento maldoso brotou em sua mente. Bem, estava na hora de ele se vingar da impertinência do garoto e ganhar alguns minutos de diversão.

Parece que vocês dois vão se dar muito bem – falou e olhou de forma divertida para Godric. – Por favor, não se incomodem comigo. Vou ficar ali no bar bebendo alguma coisa. – e se afastou em direção ao balcão.

Salazar se sentou em um dos bancos e pediu uma bebida ao garçom. Virou-se para observar como o garoto estava indo com Lewena. Ela estava visivelmente no ataque, se inclinava para Godric enquanto este dava passos mancos para trás. Ele sorria gentilmente, mas a expressão de desespero tomava conta de seus olhos e ocasionalmente ele os desviava da face rosada de Lewena para onde Salazar estava sentado e onde sorria divertido. Ela passava a mão por seus cabelos e braços e fazia um biquinho toda vez que Godric dizia alguma coisa. Salazar riu ao perceber que o garoto tentava se desvencilhar dela da forma mais educada possível. Estratégia errada, pensou, Lewena não era o tipo de mulher que entendia esse tipo de não. Novamente ela avançou na direção do garoto, ele já estava quase que imprensado contra a parede da estalagem e agora lançava olhares de desespero para todos os presentes. Mas era inútil, ninguém daria atenção a aquela cena. Salazar alargou ainda mais o sorriso quando Godric se viu obrigado a segurar Lewena e afasta-la. Com um sorriso de desculpas conseguiu finalmente se desvencilhar da mulher e caminhou mancando na direção dele. Lewena continuou a olha-lo de longe. Os olhos ávidos, mas não o seguiu.

Pelas barbas de Merlim! – exclamou Godric e se sentou em um banco ao lado de Salazar – O que foi aquilo!?

Você não quer mesmo que eu explique, não é? – perguntou Salazar ironicamente.

Ele viu o garoto lhe lançar um olhar de pura indignação e ele não conseguiu segurar uma gargalhada. Certamente valera a pena ter salvado o garoto. Godric pediu uma bebida ao garçom e voltou a agradecer polidamente. Salazar se divertiu. Tanto cavalheirismo um dia iria mata-lo.

Então, - começou Godric após um rápido gole em sua bebida e uma careta – Quando vai me ensinar essa tal feitiço de aparatação?

O sorriso desapareceu instantaneamente da face se Salazar. De onde diabos o garoto havia tirado aquela idéia de ensinar? Salazar olhou para ele descrente.

Ensinar? – perguntou tolamente, mas ainda estava muito surpreso para se repreender por isso.

É ensinar – confirmou Godric aparentando impaciência – Eu lhe contei minha história, e você concordou em me ensinar sobre o seu feitiço.

Salazar repassou mentalmente a conversa que tivera com o garoto. Em nenhum momento se lembrou de ter dito a palavra ensinar. Ou ele, Salazar, estava ficando maluco, ou o garoto era completamente surtado. E tendo em vista que não fora Salazar que tentara matar um dragão, ele acreditava na segunda alternativa.

Não me lembro de ter dito nada sobre ensinar – falou Salazar frisando a última palavra.

Você disse – falou Godric indignado, e pela primeira vez ele aparentou a idade que realmente tinha – que se eu lhe contasse a minha história você me contaria sobre o seu feitiço.

Então Salazar entendeu. O garoto era realmente surtado. Como chegara a conclusão que contar sobre um feitiço era a mesma coisa que ensinar um? Maluco, mais um item a ser acrescentado sobre o garoto.

Eu lhe disse que ia lhe icontar/i sobre o meu feitiço. Não ensina-lo. – respondeu Salazar seco. Era só o que lhe faltava. Arranjar um aprendiz a aquela altura dos acontecimentos.

Godric lhe avaliou por alguns segundos. Os olhos percustando cada centímetro de seu rosto e o encarando demoradamente. Salazar sustentou o olhar e desejou ardentemente que o garoto não insistisse na absurda idéia de aprender o feitiço. Ele não estava muito disposto a argumentar, e ainda estava de estomago vazio, já que sua caçada fora atrapalhada.

Bem, - começou Godric e Salazar reconheceu aquele tom de voz que exigia ser obedecido – não custa nada me ensinar não é?

Escute garoto – falou Salazar perdendo a paciência. Todos os vestígios de bom humor varridos de sua mente – Não tenho tempo para brincar de mestre. È um feitiço muito complicado e eu estou partindo em poucos dias.

Isso não é realmente um problema – continuou Godric, sua voz grave já não tinha o menor vestígio da infantilidade de alguns segundos atrás – Eu posso lhe acompanhar enquanto você me ensina o feitiço.

Salazar suspirou exasperado. Teimoso. Ele não podia lhe acompanhar. Uma conferencia de bruxos não era lugar para um garoto como ele. E de qualquer maneira ele não poderia entrar. Não com aquele graveto em forma de varinha. Riu divertido

Não, não pode – sentenciou Salazar – estou indo para uma conferencia de Bruxos, e você não pode me acompanhar.

Uma conferencia de bruxos!? – Godric perguntou mais alto do que o sensato, algumas cabeças se viraram na direção dos dois bruxos, mas ele não pareceu notar. Uma nova expressão surgira em sua face e Salazar não conseguiu decifra-la.

Fale baixo – sibilou Salazar, olhando preocupado para os trouxas que ainda observavam os dois. – Não quer ser levado para arder em uma fogueira, quer?

Sou um bruxo – falou Godric – não vou morrer queimado.

Não morreria se tivesse uma varinha decente – respondeu Salazar rapidamente – mas não tem, e não sei se estou muito disposto a salvar sua vida uma segunda vez.

O garoto pareceu desconcertado ante as ultimas palavras de Salazar. Finalmente, pensou ele, uma atitude sensata. Salazar começou a se perguntar se algum tipo de lógica existia dentro daquele cérebro. Mas novamente, antes que pudesse sequer formular um pensamento sobre o assunto, Godric o interrompeu. Merlim, como ele falava. Salazar percebeu que era do tipo que você não deveria deixar abrir a boca.

Mas por que não posso participar dessa tal conferencia?

Salazar olhou para ele debochadamente. O garoto realmente devia ter algum problema de interpretação. Em que momento Salazar havia dito que ele não podia ir a Conferência?

Eu disse que não pode me acompanhar – falou pausadamente cada palavra – sinta-se livre para ir a conferencia. Mas devo avisa-lo, não vão lhe deixar entrar.

Por que não? – perguntou Godric. Ele parecia ignorar completamente o tom que Salazar usara. Sem um pingo de sutileza, constatou. Parecia que Salazar teria que ser mais direto quando precisasse falar com Godric. Ele se divertiu com o pensamento de que o garoto e Lewena tinham pelo menos isso em comum.

Por que é preciso ter uma varinha. E o que você anda carregando por aí está muito longe dessa definição. E precisa apresentar uma mágica nova. Uma contribuição ao povo bruxo.

Desde quando existe uma conferencia bruxa? – quis saber Godric. Salazar o encarou e pode perceber que não havia nada além da mais pura curiosidade em seus olhos. O garoto tinha uma mente inquieta, sempre querendo saber mais. Ele sorriu, pela primeira vez naquela noite, sinceramente, gostava de gente assim. Pelo menos uma qualidade Godric parecia ter.

Desde sempre – respondeu Salazar por que era a única resposta que ele tinha esperança que não desencadeasse uma nova onda de perguntas. Podia até gostar de mentes inquietas, mas paciência estava longe se ser a sua maior virtude.

O garoto se calou. E Salazar se sentiu aliviado. Por um momento chegara a pensar que ia passar o resto da noite tendo que responder perguntas. Levou mais um gole de sua bebida a boca. Quase se esquecera completamente que estivera bebendo. O garoto o deixara atordoado com tantas questões. Olhou para o copo de Godric e percebeu, levemente surpreso que estava quase vazio. Para alguém que fizera uma careta ao provar o vinho ele não havia tido muitos dedos ao verter o conteúdo de seu copo. Olhou novamente para o garoto. Ele parecia absorto em pensamentos, sua mente parecia muito distante da estalagem e do balcão sujo em que se encontravam, os olhos desfocados, vendo algo há muitos quilômetros de distância. Salazar desviou os olhos para o salão e viu Lewena sentada no colo de um homem. Os cabelos completamente desarrumados e a boca escondida pela boca do homem.

O que você vai apresentar? – perguntou Godric de repente. Salazar olhou para ele ligeiramente perdido. Quando eles haviam retomado a conversa?

Apresentar o que?

Na tal conferencia – falou Godric como se fosse óbvio. Mas Salazar não achou. Ele não andara acompanhando a linha de pensamento do garoto. Se é que ele era capaz de ter uma.

Uma poção – respondeu receoso. Bem, ele esperava conseguir apresentar a poção, tinha esperança que ela ficasse pronta a tempo. E que desse certo. O garoto pareceu perceber o receio em sua voz. – eu espero.

Não está pronta? – concluiu Godric em um raro momento de percepção. Ele pareceu ponderar a idéia durante alguns instantes e então continuou – se eu lhe ajudar a terminar a poção, você me ensina o seu feitiço?

Salazar olhou para Godric o avaliando novamente. Duvidava muito que o garoto poderia lhe ser de alguma ajuda. E se perguntou se valeria a pena atura-lo em troca de uma promessa que, Salazar suspeitava, Godric não estava à altura de cumprir. Por outro lado, inexplicavelmente, ele gostava do garoto. Ele supôs que talvez fosse um dom natural de Godric. Era impossível não gostar dele. Mas isso não anulava o fato de que ele o achava muito impertinente.

E quem lhe disse que eu preciso de ajuda? – perguntou Salazar

Ora Slytherin – respondeu Godric com aquele maldito sorriso que Salazar decretara não gostar – o que você tem a perder?

E afinal, pensou Salazar, ele realmente não tinha nada a perder há um bom tempo. Deu de ombros, se levantou e começou a subir as escadas que levavam ao andar de cima da estalagem e ao seu quarto.

- Acorde cedo amanhã. – falou sem se virar – vamos precisar dar um jeito naquele seu graveto. E se quiser mesmo participar da conferencia, é bom começar a ter algumas idéias.

**Paremos aqui para, novamente, revermos nossa história por um outro ângulo, bem menos irônico. O mundo de Godric sempre fora muito mais prático, e algumas vezes ele simplesmente não conseguia entender por que Salazar pensava tanto. A versão de Godric, vocês hão de reparar, é sempre mais curta e direta que a narração de Salazar. Se você presenteasse Godric com uma pintura abstrata, ele acharia ser apenas um monte de rabiscos. Viva a sutileza.**

Godric viu Salazar abrir a porta da estalagem e o seguiu o mais rápido que seu pé machucado permitia. O lugar era abafado, ruidoso e sujo. Havia homens bêbados em excesso, e as mulheres não lhe pareceram muito virtuosas. Um ar de decadência impregnava o local e, Godric foi obrigado a reparar que, tanto ele como Salazar destoavam completamente do ambiente. De fato, algumas cabeças se viraram para examinar à chegada dos dois. Assim que terminou de absorver todas as impressões possíveis sobre o local, incluindo o detalhe de uma cabeça de cervo pendurada atrás do balcão, uma mulher loira, com provavelmente o dobro da idade de Godric se apressou na direção dos dois.

Salazar! – exclamou e abriu um enorme sorriso. Mesmo à distância Godric pode sentir o hálito de vinho barato que emanava dela. O vestido era de uma extravagância desnecessária e um decote embaraçador. O cabelo estava preso desleixadamente no topo de sua cabeça. Ela abriu os braços longos e brancos na direção de Salazar. Godric repreendeu mentalmente tal atitude. Uma mulher não deveria se portar desse jeito. – a que devo a honra de sua visita?

Estou hospedado aqui, Lewena, como você bem sabe – respondeu Salazar sempre com o ar de contrariado que Godric já começava a achar que era habitual. Ele se perguntou se a tal Lewena sabia disso e era por isso que ignorava o tom ácido de Salazar, ele por sua vez ignorou os braços estendidos dela.

Certamente que está. – continuou e então finalmente ela pareceu nota-lo.

Godric a viu encarando-o e percebeu que seu olhar vagou por cada músculo e parte de seu corpo, algumas que ele tinha certeza, somente sua mãe havia tido acesso e isso quando ele ainda nem sabia falar. A vergonha atingiu cada célula de seu corpo e ele sentiu seu rosto arder como se estivesse em chamas. Percebeu Salazar lhe lançar aquele sorriso superior que ele não gostava e os olhos dele brilharam em divertimento. Godric simplesmente odiou aquela expressão. Ele tinha certeza, boa coisa não ia vir dali.

E o seu jovem acompanhante? Não vai me apresenta-lo, Salazar? Onde está o seu cavalheirismo? – Godric não pode ignorar as segundas intenções em seu tom de voz. Ele se perguntou se era possível explodir de vergonha.

Guardado no fundo de algum baú – ele ouviu Salazar dizer de algum lugar distante. Estava muito concentrado pensando em algum meio de sair do foco de atenção da tal mulher. Mas antes que pudesse ter esperanças, Salazar o apresentou. – Godric Griffyndor.

A boa educação lhe dizia que deveria sempre cumprimentar uma dama. E assim ele o fez. Deu um passo inseguro à frente e beijou delicadamente a mão de Lewena, que já estava estendida. Obrigou-se a não pensar mal dela e fez uma mesura. Sabia que era errado julgar precipitadamente, afinal, talvez ela fosse uma mulher de virtudes. Mas ao pousar seus olhos sobre o busto indecentemente desnudo de Lewena ele foi obrigado a admitir que estava se iludindo. Ele voltou a encara-la e percebeu a satisfação dela com o seu simples gesto. Seus olhos eram de um azul cristalino e ele desejou saber por que uma mulher tão bonita se prestava a esse tipo de coisa. Não lhe parecia certo.

Viu Salazar? – perguntou ela olhando acidamente na direção de seu interlocutor – Como um verdadeiro cavalheiro deve se comportar?

E então, antes que ele tivesse tempo de analisar a expressão de Salazar, ela deu um passo à frente ficando mais próxima do que Godric desejaria e, num ato que ele considerou ultrajante para uma dama, começou a passar as mãos pelo seu cabelo e logo em seguida pelo seu peito. Ele entrou em pânico. Não esperava por uma atitude assim e não tinha muita certeza de como agir. Não poderia ser grosso e empurra-la para longe, mas não estava nem um pouco interessado em mulheres que se prestavam a esse tipo de serviço. Olhou para Salazar e ele ainda tinha aquele sorriso irritante estampado no rosto.

Parece que vocês dois vão se dar muito bem. Por favor, não se incomodem comigo. Vou ficar ali no bar bebendo alguma coisa.

Godric o viu se afastando calmamente. Fez menção de segui-lo, mas Lewena bloqueou o seu caminho. Ele anotou mentalmente a idéia de esganar Salazar Slytherin assim que houvesse uma boa oportunidade. Viu seu companheiro sentar-se no balcão e pedir uma bebida, para logo em seguida se virar na direção dos dois como quem aprecia um espetáculo. Godric o xingou mentalmente de tantos nomes que ele tinha certeza, até mesmo Lewena ficaria impressionada.

Ele a viu dando mais um passo em sua direção e Godric engoliu em seco dando mais um passo para trás. As mãos dela voltaram a percorrer seu corpo e a traçar caminhos que ele desejava ardentemente não possuir no momento.

Então Godric – falou lhe lançando um olhar indecente e se demorando demais na pronuncia do seu nome. – É um nome incomum não?

Ele sorriu gentilmente para ela e olhou mais uma vez na direção de Salazar. O infeliz continuava a olhar divertido para ele. Mais uma leva de palavrões foi mentalmente proferida.

Era o nome de meu avô – respondeu e tentou se desvencilhar delicadamente dos braços de Lewena. Não queria ofende-la com sua recusa. Mas parecia impossível se desvencilhar dela e ele imaginou se Salazar estava fazendo alguma mágica para parecer que a mulher tinha mais de duas mãos.

Ela continuou a falar alguma coisa que Godric não prestava muita atenção e respondia de qualquer jeito. Começou a olhar em volta. Alguém tinha que olhar para os dois e achar, no mínimo, desrespeitosa uma cena como aquela. Mas não levou muito tempo para perceber que o que mais havia naquele lugar eram cenas desrespeitosas. Algumas muito mais desconcertantes do que aquela em que ele era o protagonista.

Lewena deu mais um passo a frente, deixando-o praticamente imprensado contra a parede. Ele se viu obrigado a agir quando o rosto dela se aproximou perigosamente em sua direção. Godric segurou os braços dela da forma mais delicada que seu desespero permitia e com um sorriso de desculpas a afastou.

Desculpe-me senhorita – falou esperando sinceramente que ela não se sentisse ofendida ou magoada. Utilizou-se de seu tom mais sério e gentil, rezando para que Merlim não deixasse transparecer o leve desespero que ainda havia em sua voz. – Mas preciso ter uma conversa muito séria com Salazar. Temos alguns negócios a tratar.

Godric se sentiu o pior dos mortais ao ver a expressão de desapontamento no rosto dela. Mas não havia nada que ele pudesse realmente fazer. Afastou-se mancando na direção de Salazar e evitou cruzar com o olhar de qualquer um no bar. A vergonha por ter passado por tal situação ainda o consumia.

Pelas barbas de Merlim! – exclamou Godric mais aliviado quando finalmente puxou um banco ao lado de Salazar e parecia seguro falar novamente. – O que foi aquilo!?

Você não quer mesmo que eu explique, não é? – perguntou Salazar.

Uma nova onda de insultos jorrou de sua mente contra Salazar, mas ele os reprimiu, se limitando a lhe lançar um olhar de raiva. Salazar gargalhou e para incrível surpresa de Godric era um som agradável, livre daquele silvado que preenchia a sua voz. Mesmo assim ele se viu obrigado a se segurar para não matar Salazar ali mesmo por rir dele. Suspirou resignado e pediu um vinho ao garçom. Pegou o copo que ele tinha certeza que não era muito bem limpo e provou a bebida. Horrível. Mas como não tinha opção, tomou mais um gole da bebida e foi direto ao assunto que o interessava.

Então, quando vai me ensinar essa tal feitiço de aparatação?

Ele viu a expressão divertida de Salazar desaparecer de seu rosto como fumaça levada pelo vento. Em vez disso a confusão dominava toda a sua face. Godric não esperava por essa reação e ficou ligeiramente confuso também.

Ensinar? – a surpresa em sua voz impacientou Godric. É claro que era ensinar, o que mais ele estava esperando?

É ensinar. Eu lhe contei minha história, e você concordou em me ensinar sobre o seu feitiço.

Godric viu Salazar se calar por alguns instantes e se perguntou o que ele havia dito de errado para o humor do outro mudar tão bruscamente. Perguntou-se por alguns momentos se fora tão rude assim recusar Lewena, mas Salazar esclareceu suas dúvidas logo em seguida.

Não me lembro de ter dito nada sobre ensinar – respondeu ele e Godric continuou a encara-lo ligeiramente confuso. Até onde podia se lembrar eles tinham feito um trato.

Você disse que se eu lhe contasse a minha história você me contaria sobre o seu feitiço. – Godric respondeu com a única resposta que possuía. Será que Salazar não estava disposto a cumprir a usa parte do trato?

Eu lhe disse que ia lhe icontar/i sobre o meu feitiço. Não ensina-lo.

A voz de Salazar saíra seca. Quase ofendida. Godric ficou realmente surpreso com tal ato. Bem, para ele Godric, contar sobre um feitiço era o mesmo que ensinar sobre ele, mas parecia que não era o mesmo para Salazar. Godric percebeu então que caíra num jogo de palavras. Não acreditava que Salazar havia agido de má fé. Mas parecia que havia um novo mal entendido entre os dois. Bem, mal-entendidos pareciam ser comuns com Salazar. Concluiu Godric. Mas ele não deixaria passar a oportunidade de aprender um feitiço tão útil só por causa de um mal-entendido. Encheu-se de confiança e resolveu pedir.

Bem, não custa nada me ensinar, não é?

Escute garoto – ele ouviu a voz adquirir o tom silvado novamente – Não tenho tempo para brincar de mestre. È um feitiço muito complicado e eu estou partindo em poucos dias.

Isso não é realmente um problema –argumentou, ele não precisava ficar parado para aprender um feitiço. E poderia andar realmente bem assim que desse um jeito em seu tornozelo – Eu posso lhe acompanhar enquanto você me ensina o feitiço.

Godric viu Salazar suspirar impaciente e reconheceu a expressão de alguém que procura obstáculos para não ter que fazer algo. Definitivamente, o outro parecia muito disposto a não lhe ensinar o feitiço. Godric não se importou, o que Salazar tinha de impaciente, Godric tinha de teimoso. Sempre lhe disseram que sua cabeça era mais dura que um capacete feito por duendes. E afinal, essa era uma velha estratégia de guerra: Vença pelo cansaço.

Não, não pode. Estou indo para uma conferência de Bruxos, e você não pode me acompanhar.

Uma conferência de bruxos!? – Godric se surpreendeu com essa afirmação. Desde quando havia uma conferência de bruxos? E por que ele nunca ouvira ninguém mencionar sobre isso? Nem mesmo seu mestre algum dia mencionara algo assim. Não passou nem por um momento em sua mente que Salazar estivesse mentindo.

Fale baixo – Pediu Salazar abaixando ele mesmo o seu tom de voz. Mas Godric não deu atenção. Ninguém estava prestando atenção nos dois. – Não quer ser levado para arder em uma fogueira, quer?

Sou um bruxo – argumentou ele como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Será que Salazar poderia ter se esquecido desse detalhe? – não vou morrer queimado.

Não morreria se tivesse uma varinha decente, mas não tem, e não sei se estou muito disposto a salvar sua vida uma segunda vez.

Godric percebeu instantaneamente a verdade nas palavras de Salazar e se sentiu envergonhado por agir de forma tão infantil. Quando foi que ele ficara tão idiota? O encontro como o dragão não deveria ter feito bem ao seu cérebro. Uma boa noite de sono e ele tinha certeza que voltaria ao seu normal. Isso é, se conseguisse dormir com a nova informação que Salazar acabar de lhe dar. Existia uma conferência de bruxos.

Mas por que não posso participar dessa tal conferencia? – perguntou antes que pudesse se segurar. Ele viu Salazar dar aquele sorriso enviesado e odioso. Mas por que diabos o outro bruxo achava tudo tão engraçado?

Eu disse que não pode me acompanhar. Sinta-se livre para ir a conferência. Mas devo avisa-lo, não vão lhe deixar entrar.

Por que não? – questionou. Será que precisava de alguma coisa em especial. Como ter mais de vinte anos, possuir cabelos pretos, ter família bruxa, ou alguma coisa idiota desse tipo que viviam exigindo?

Por que é preciso ter uma varinha. E o que você anda carregando por aí está muito longe dessa definição. E precisa apresentar uma mágica nova. Uma contribuição ao povo bruxo.

Godric ponderou a resposta de Salazar por alguns segundos. Fazia sentido. E definitivamente, ele precisava de uma varinha nova, com ou sem conferência bruxa. Ele sentiu a inquietação da nova informação lhe agitar o espírito. E se imaginou em um lugar onde vários bruxos estariam reunidos. Talvez bruxos mais poderosos do que ele poderia imaginar.

Desde quando existe uma conferencia bruxa? – quis saber Godric. Ele queria ter mais informações. O máximo possível. Precisava saber mais. Era importante saber sempre mais, seu mestre sempre lhe dizia isso. E se ele tinha reais intenções de comparecer a tal reunião, era bom estar o mínimo informado.

Desde sempre – respondeu Salazar e Godric ficou ligeiramente desapontado com uma resposta tão pobre de informações. Mas percebeu que não iria progredir muito mais naquele assunto. O tom de Salazar era de que o interrogatório terminara ali.

Ele desviou seu olhar de Salazar e deixou-o vagar até a cabeça de cervo empalhada que o fitava tristemente de trás do balcão. Pobre animal, pensou, ter um destino tão trágico, terminar empalhado olhando homens bêbados. Divagou por alguns segundos sobre como o mundo era injusto, tanta maldade vagando por aí enquanto coisas boas morriam. Enquanto ipessoas/i boas morriam, e ele não podia fazer nada. A raiva tomou conta de seus pensamentos. Mas se fosse nessa tal conferência... Seria mais fácil conseguir o que queria. Seria ainda mais fácil se no caminho pudesse aprender o tal feitiço de aparatação de Salazar. Tinha certeza, seu instinto lhe dizia, que precisava comparecer a essa conferência. Era a sua maior chance de achar quem procurava. Estava decidido. Agora só precisava arranjar uma varinha decente e inventar algum feitiço idiota qualquer. Uma idéia surgiu em sua mente.

O que você vai apresentar? – perguntou Godric a idéia completamente formada. A chance era mínima, mas ele sempre tivera mais sorte que a maioria das pessoas. Se ele pudesse ajudar Salazar, talvez ele também lhe ajudasse.

Apresentar o que? – perguntou Salazar. Parecia surpreendido.

Na tal conferencia – respondeu. Onde o outro andara com a cabeça. Do que mais ele poderia estar falando

Uma poção, eu espero. - Godric percebeu o tom de insegurança em sua voz. Ele realmente devia ter muita sorte. Bem, era a sua chance. Agora ou nunca.

Não está pronta? – perguntou apenas para confirmar e continuou sem esperar uma resposta – se eu lhe ajudar a terminar a poção, você me ensina o seu feitiço?

Godric viu Salazar lhe lançar aquele olhar avaliador novamente, mas dessa vez apenas se resignou a esperar o mais pacientemente que conseguia. Não podia se dar ao luxo de falar algo e arruinar todas as suas chances

E quem lhe disse que eu preciso de ajuda? – perguntou Salazar sempre com aquele tom superior. Alguém devia faze-lo descer do palanque.

Ora Slytherin – respondeu Godric divertido. Qualquer dia ele mesmo iria empurrar Salazar daquele altar de desconfiança e convencimento que o outro vivia. Iria ser divertido – o que você tem a perder?

Ele viu Salazar ponderar por alguns segundos a resposta de Godric até finalmente se decidir. Ele falou já dando as costas para ele e subindo as escadas próximas.

Acorde cedo amanhã. Vamos precisar dar um jeito naquele seu graveto. E se quiser mesmo participar da conferência, é bom começar a ter algumas idéias.

Godric sorriu sozinho e observou Salazar subir as escadas. A capa esvoaçando pelo estreito corredor, lhe lembrava muito um morcego. Ele sorriu ainda mais com a comparação e guardou para quando precisasse insulta-lo novamente. Parecia que as coisas haviam começado a melhorar para ele.

E finalmente a jornada de dois de nossos heróis começou. Agora sim é que o destino começa a ser escrito. A Conferência Bruxa era dali a pouco mais de um mês. Muito tempo para os dois jovens bruxos impacientes, mas boas histórias demandam tempo para se cumprirem. E a nós, espectadores, só nos resta esperar.


End file.
